Whitestar
Whitestar is a small white she-cat with clear blue eyes, one of which is blind. She is the leader of WindClan, born to Morningcloud and Henry. She has no siblings due to being born as an only child to both cats. Whitestar has mentored Bumblestrike. Whitestar is a leader, never a follower. Sure there are times where she's quiet and unspoken, but these moments are - however - very rare. She has a tenancy to take control of a situation even if it is unneeded and feels a security when doing so. Whitestar is easily offended, especially when it comes to her Clan, and will do about anything to keep their reputation and loyal standards. She currently has eight out of nine lives. Description Appearance :Whitestar is a small-sized she-cat that is often underestimated due to her small size with a foreign-like body-type. She has glossy white fur that is often described as soft and thick, but sometimes wiry. She has a very thin tail with little to no fluff at all. She has a slender appearance consisting mostly of skin and bones, especially since its rather hard for her to gain and keep weight due to her metabolism. :Whitestar has a skinny, slim body that shows off heavily of her WindClan ancestry. She has a small sized stomach that has barely any fat to it at all, but does have sort of a round shape to it, for she has some muscle on that area, but at time sit doesn't. She has long, thin legs that are said to be very similar to that of Wind's leg type. Long enough and muscular enough to run the moor. Her legs are described to be slightly longer in the back, similiar to a jack rabbit's, and very strong. She has a very thin tail and abnormally long tail that rounds near the tip. She also has a short body, broad white chest, and a short, thin neck. :Whitestar is described to have large, apple-shaped, round head. She has small, but wide, slightly pointed ears and a slightly narrow pointed muzzle. She has large, almond shaped clear-blue eyes that are compared to water quite often, mostly to the clearness of them. She has a small pale pinkish-grey nose that is rarely ever dry and usually always wet and long silvery-white whiskers. Her head is surrounded by very thin fur that is a snowy white in color. Character : Abilities : Life/Biography : Lineage Father :Henry: Deceased; Residence Unknown Mother :Morningcloud: Deceased; StarClan Resident Quotes : Cameos :Listed in Order * Leader Info Preceded By: Mousestar Succeeded By: None Lives #Morningcloud: A Mother's Love -Virtue Lost (Killed by an Adder) #Marigoldfoot: Nobility #Sunstrike: Faith #Gorse: Loyalty #Brackenheart: Mentoring #Skywhisker: Bravery #Mudstorm: Trith #Mousestar: Patience #Wind: Power Deputies #Cypresstail Relationships Family Morningcloud & Henry :: : Friends Sunstrike :: : Bumblestrike : : Cypresstail :: Images Life Pixels Please do not edit unless told. Trivia *Whitestar is based half off of Whitewater, a ShadowClan elder, and Whitetail, a WindClan elder. *Whitestar was actually planned to die as deputy but Mink had begun to favor her quite a bit while developing her and decided to make her leader before a special cat succeeded her. *Whitestar will meet a loner and fall in love with him, however, later on he will betray her and attack her Clan trying to take over. **Whitestar will however not have kits with him, her second love will become her mate; she will have a son with him ***This is a note for her son, Redkit, he will become a great warrior but betray his mother as her first lover did and end up killing her and becoming leader; this is where BloodClan comes in. Category:She-cats Category:WindClan cat